fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Angelo Ashley
D'Angelo Ashley is a Mage of the Angels Halo Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Slayer. Appearance D'Angelo is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a tan skin tone, brown eyes, and spiky black-hair. His blue Angels Halo stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, D'Angelo does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, he always has a belt that, along with keeping his paints up, holds his Celestial Spirit keys and a whip. Personality D'Angelo has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such he is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with his guildmates. His kind spirit is shown through his reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as he is too nice to fight "just for fun." He is also shown to be quite self-confident. He has immense faith in his abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Angels Halo - even to the point of betting his life for it. However, while not as cocky as Elena, she does prove to be a bit overconfident. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): D'Angelo practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for D'Angelo to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for him. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Scorpio can create and manipulate sand, creating powerful sand waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once, while Virgo has enormous physical strength, making her a valuable fighter, able to flank D'Angelo during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring D'Angelo's orders and acting on their own. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs", and more common, store-bought Silver Keys. There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, D'Angelo has obtained 6 Gold Keys and 6 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. D'Angelo ability to summon his Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power he has to sustain them; the more Spirits he summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power he exhausts. He is capable of using five of his Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat, and he has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits by simply calling on them instead of using their keys. •'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): D'Angelo is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. He demonstrated this ability when Polaris was taken over by Sasori through his Magic and was forced to attack D'Angelo. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. •'Multiple Summons': D'Angelo has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: he has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (3 of them at the time) and two of his Silver Keys (Nikora and Denab) at once, something which greatly astonished Aries; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, he was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. Prior to accessing his Second Origin, he could summon one of his Golden keys and two of his Silver keys. After gaining access to his Second Origin, D'Angelo gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during his fight with Brina when he was able to keep two Ecliptic Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides him greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of his Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. He can also use his own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. During his fight against the Eclipse, D'Angelo managed to open three Zodiac gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique. Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was taught to him by Lucy Heartfila during his training for the Grand Magic Games. After receiving Leo's Magic from the him after sacrificing his key to summon the Celestial Sprit King, D'Angelo is able to cast the spell on his own; powerful enough to defeat Eclipse Leo. Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): D'Angelo is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows him to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures he encounters. The particular form he employs is Celestial Soul, which was taught to him by the Celestial Sprit King ◾'Virgo Form' (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu): D'Angelo incorporates the power of Virgo into his body, which grants him a suit very similar to Virgo own, a typical waiter outfit with chain around his wrist. :◾'Earth Magic' (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): While in this form, D'Angelo gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic. ::◾'Diver' (土潜, ダイバー Daibā): D'Angelo, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth. ::◾'Earth Wave' (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu): D'Angelo channels his magic into the ground, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of him, damaging anyone above ::◾'Spica Lock': Much like Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): While in this form, D'Angelo is able to manipulate the chains around his wrist. He has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as he wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Immense Strength: This form also grants D'Angelo the immense strength of Virgo, allowing him to pull a target with his whip or chains while striking everything it touches, including other targets without fatigue. :Virgo D'Angelo Kick (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi): D'Angelo briefly empowers his legs and subsequently lunges at his target, kicking them with great strength. Leo Form: D'Angelo incorporates the power of Leo into his body, which grants him an outfit consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. ::*'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス Regurusu): Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, D'Angelo becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Loke: imbibing parts of his body to do enhanced melee damage. :::*'Regulus D'Angelo Kick' (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku): A variation of his signature D'Angelo Kick attack, after surrounding his feet with the light of Regulus, D'Angelo kicks his target; the light enhances the strength of the kick. :*'Aries Form' (アリエスフォーム Ariesu Fōmu): D'Angelo incorporates the power of Aries into his body, which he is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen suit that. The suit leaves his shoulders and arms bare, however his arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around his neck. He bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. :Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Due to having taken some of Aries' Magic. He can create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state, similarly to Aries ::Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of Magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. ::Wool Shot: Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. ::Wool Wall: Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. ::Wool Cushion: Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Slayer, D'Angelo possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while hardly relying on punches(unless he is using one of his take overs), likely due to his limited physical strength, D'Angelo possesses high kicking prowess, having held his own against Capricorn the Goat, briefly using only kicks. Equipment His basic items are his Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, he has thirteen different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemini. *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke. *'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora *'Gate of the Swan Key': Summons the Swan, Deneb. *'Gate of the Bear Cub Key': Summons the Bear Cub, Polaris. *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summons the The Compass, Pyxis. Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Guild Member Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character